


Pet

by EggParty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Collars, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, M/M, Petplay, Riding, Sleep, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, just in case cause op isnt thrilled but isnt trying to leave, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has fun with his pet before the day ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> No proof-reading no checking no fussing over this I just wanted something to post. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ enjoy

Megatron kept a tight hand on the leash, hands wrapped around the leather close to Optimus' neck. "Keep going." he whispered, his demand clear. With his other hand on Optimus' hip, Megatron could feel him shake. As threatening as he knew he was, and how directly antagonizing he could be to Optimus Prime, he knew it wasn't fear or nerves.

His pet was simply very, very turned on.

Optimus panted quietly, shivering and he slowly rocked his hips again. Megatron's spike was large, it took time and a lot of lubrication to get into full-on proper fragging.

"That's good." Megatron sighed, smiling and rubbing his thumb idly along a seam as Optimus sank down another inch. "Very good." Megatron looped the leash around his fingers again, giving Optimus no slack; Megatron held him exactly where he wanted him.

"I can't take much more," Optimus said, trying to not let a whimper come through. "I can't fit more in, you're too big."

"I know." Megatron said. He could tell by the heat of Optimus' valve how much of his spike was in his little pet. It took practice, but Optimus could take half of him and given the size difference, it was impressive. His hand helped pull Optimus up a little, moving him to rock and this sent Optimus moaning, mouth open and hands handcuffed behind his back grasping at air.

Optimus panted, “Gah, ahhn,” as all the bumps and pieces of the spike rubbed his slick walls, stretching him wide. “Mmgh…! I’m gonna,” Megatron interrupted him, pulling him close and closing the tiny gap between them with a heavy kiss. Optimus keened into Megatron, overload flowing through him and running in lazy streams down Megatron’s spike, following seams and grooves.

Megatron broke the kiss, red optics staring at the Autobot in his lap until Optimus fell forward, the glass of his chest against grey armor and his face in his neck. A dark hand slid from Optimus’ hip over his waist, around his chest to his back and held him tightly. He leaned back, Optimus coming with him until he was comfortable enough to push his hips up into optimus, the hand on his back holding him in place along with his other hand still wrapped up in the leash. He moaned lowly, quietly as he jerked his hips in an even pace. “Just because you overloaded doesn’t mean you’re done yet.”

Optimus’ moans bounced off the walls as he was bounced on Megatron’s spike, legs forced apart too wide for him to do anything. Megatron breathed hard and deep, Optimus panting into his shoulder as he thrust up into his pet. He sped up, with a firm grip on the small Prime as he felt himself edging closer and closer to climax. Optimus was so tight, and with their chests so close they both could feel their sparks pulsing and throbbing behind armor plating.

Megatron gave no warning about his imminent overload. By the time Optimus processed Megatron going still and holding him as far down on his spike as he could, he was already being filled with hot transfluid that took up any space that was left in him. But Megatron was a much, much bigger mech, and his overload’s lasted longer than Optimus’.

Optimus’ hands flexed and his legs twitched and flinched as heat filled him more and more, some escaping to run down Megatron’s spike and create a wet mess between their legs. The rest stayed inside, and Optimus whined from the growing pressure. “E-everything's… getting tight.” Megatron merely hummed, optics closing as he sank into himself, relaxing while his climax ebbed. Optimus could feel his speams getting wider, little by little and he grew nervous and fearful that he’d burst any moment.

Megatron rose again, letting some of the leash fall from his fingers and helped Optimus up to his feet. Before he could do anything, Optimus felt fingers press against his valve, cupping him with an order to close up. He shivered, body knowing he shouldn’t but he managed to force his plating shut. He received a few gentle pats to his plating, “Good pet.” Megatron said. Optimus stood still while Megatron sat up, reached behind him and undid his cuffs first, then the leash and tossed them both aside. “Lay down.”

Optimus obeyed. One hand was on his stomach while he slowly laid down on his side next to Megatron, head resting on an arm stretched out. He eyed Megatron’s spike laying against Megatron’s stomach, still wet and sticky. He listened to the bigger mech sigh with contentment, pulling Optimus against his side, happy that his small pet was agreeable and obedient. He still snapped every so often at him, but that’s what handcuffs were for. Megatron was confident that he would eventually have Optimus fully tamed, and he found keeping his pet full and heavy was an excellent way to keep him docile. He rolled onto his side, facing Optimus and rubbing his shoulder and back first, before his hand dropped to massage his waist and hips. He felt how much wider the seams in his plating were now compared to earlier, thumb rubbing the side of Optimus’s stomach, now noticeably rounder and sticking out. Megatron shushed him when he whined, his insides too full for the rubbing and pressing Megatron was doing to be comfortable but he held back further noise and let his owner touch him where he wanted.

When he was done with running his fingers over stretched seams and palming new curves, Megatron’s arm settled over his pet, spike drawing back into him with a soft click and he settled in to sleep. Optimus was left awake, unable to get out of Megatron’s hold without stirring him. He had already learned how hard it was to sleep with handcuffs on. He passed the time until he was tired touching his frame, fingers trailing over the gentle curve of his silver stomach. He found it interesting to touch, and to look at. How it felt, Optimus was less than ecstatic about, even less about how Megatron seemed fond of pumping his insides full and having him keep it all inside for however long he wanted.

Growing tired, he adjusted the ruffled collar around his neck and snuggled into Megatron for warm, uncomfortable but hoping to get what rest he could before another day of being the warlord’s pet.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU at 0palheart.tumblr.com if you want! I'm up for suggestions being dumped into my inbox!


End file.
